moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidium
Sidium is a female Forsaken warrior who is determined to to punish those who had taken her life and to take the lives of those lucky enough to breathe. =Appearance= Standing at 5'8", Sidium weighs only 115lbs, due to her decayed state. Her dirty dreadlocks have been soaked with the blood of her enemies, and dried in the sun to become crispy and blood encrusted. She sometimes "washes" her hair in rivers, but it's never noticeably cleaner. Her eyes glow a dim yellow and her cheeks have rotted away, displaying teeth on each side. Her skin, mostly present, is gray and consistently filthy. She never attempts to bath, her hair the only thing receiving anything close to hygiene. A broadsword is, more often than not, strapped across her back and her armor, no matter who the maker, never lasts very long before become as filthy as her owner. =Personality= Usually serious, Sidium is quiet, perpetually angry with a dark sense of humor. She is neutral to those she doesn't know, a passive attitude until she can properly judge your character. She can be very blunt with little regard to tact, she grows impatient rather quickly, and can be downright cruel when properly aggravated. However, on the positive side of this character, should you prove to be an ally, she is loyal, perseverant, brave to the point of foolish, and enjoys a good adventure. She routinely kills whatever critters she sees for unknown reasons. =History= After the Scourge released Sidium, she wandered around Brill and the Undercity will other liberated Forsaken attempting to remember her life before. After a few weeks of no memories surfacing and only the conclusion that she died young, she gave up and chose a new name for herself and let her new life develop. Angry she had her life taken in such a way, she decided to become a warrior, to, as mentioned above, punish those who had taken her life and to take the lives of those lucky enough to breathe. Memories Eventually, however, memories did begin to surface. Sometimes in hazy visions she could see in her mind, sometimes in facts she just suddenly knew. Some were vague enough to fall away quickly but a few stuck in her mind, tormenting her. She feels torn about her memories, one one hand glad she remembers something, on the other, angry that no matter what she remembers, she lost it all, anyway. Visions *A small brown haired boy sitting at a wooden table, inexplicably sad. *A white horse running through a yellow field in the evening sun. *A book, dark brown and leather bound with a knot like symbol on it. Facts *Her mother's name was Mara. *Sidium hated drinking tea. *The white horse in the field belonged to someone close to her. =Where is She Now?= Sidium is currently training her skills, and can be found in either the Silverpine forest or the Ghostlands. Although, it's a good bet she'll always turn up in the Undercity after a while. Her current profession is Scribing, as she loves to write, but cannot remember why. Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Warrior